


Blue Blood Book 1: The New Dawn

by cellie6135



Series: Blue Blood [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Femleo!, Mpreg, Turtle Tots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellie6135/pseuds/cellie6135
Summary: You think you know a story, but you only know how it ends. To get to the true heart of a story you need to go back to the beginning...





	1. Prologue

_Long ago, longer now then it seems, there comes a tale you must see to believe._ _There was once five majestic kingdoms ruled by great kings and queens._

_There was the Cloud Empire. The Cloud Empire lay in east. This is one of the oldest civilisations in the land. In the history of the ancient empire, it merged some ethnic cultures, derived out of some new as well._ _Both eastern ancient city and comfortable town could be seen around the empire. It was well known for it's traditional ways._

_Next there was the kingdom of Vuelie. This kingdom lay in the high Northern mountains and was covered in thick, icy snow for most of the year. It was known for it's harsh winters and violence towards their enemies._

_Then we have the kingdom of Furlora that rests in the South. F_ _urlora is known for it's vast majority of plant life and their mostly peaceful nature. The people here are also very territorial and hate when intruders come onto their land._

_After that was the realm of Kagaku in the West. This land was known for it's rocky landscape, scorching hot days and it's advances in science, medical care and technology._

_Finally, we come the centre of all these kingdoms; the greatest of them all._

_The kingdom of Ketsueki._

_A mighty kingdom inhabited by both mutants and humans all over the world. It was known as the crown jewel of the Seven Kingdoms._ _It was known for it's land, army and it's royal family._ _But the most famous royal family was the Kame Dynasty. It lasted six generations but was still the mightiest of families..._


	2. The Book

King Cody sighed as he headed back to his room after yet another long day ruling the kingdom of Ketsueki.

He had bright red hair, green eyes, tanned skin and he wore a white shirt, black pants and purple robes. He was 17 years old and had been king since he was eight but he was still struggling with the responsibility. His uncle from his father's side Duke Darius Dunn did try and help him but sometimes it felt like the duke was acting king.

When he arrived at his room he saw his personal servant and close friend Serling waiting for him.

"Good evening your majesty. How was your day?" He asked with a bow. Cody groaned as he removed his crown and placed it on it's stand.

"I see." Serling replied.

"I don't know what to do Serling, Uncle Darius always goes against me and the people respect him more than do me." Cody groaned as Serling dressed him in his pyjamas. "No king could be this unlucky."

"That is not true my Lord."

"What do you mean?" The young king asked. Serling chuckled and went to the bookshelf near the window. He pulled out thick brown hard cover book with yellow pages. In the centre of the cover was a small golden turtle.

"The Kame Dynasty?"

"Yes my Lord, even the greats have their bad days." Serling smiled as he opened the book on the first page...


	3. The Birthday Ball

The sunset sky exploded in a burst of colours and sparks as fireworks were flying through the sky like shooting stars. The entire kingdom of Ketsueki and others were celebrating in the palace courtyard while the royals, dukes and duchesses from all five kingdoms had come to Ketsueki to celebrate a momentous occasion.

The Prince's birthday.

All the royals, dukes and duchesses were gathered in the castle dining hall, getting ready for a performance in the Prince's honour. This play was always put on during a royal birthday, as that is one of the rare occasion when people from all five kingdoms are together. This performance was called Sanctus Agnus Dei.

At one end of the dining room was a small wooden castle with five windows. At the other end sat King Dominus of Ketsueki. King Dominus was not born into the royal family. Before Dominus was king, Ketsueki was ruled by the tyrant king, Oroku Saki. But the people called him 'The Shredder'. He was the youngest son of the Emperor, but he worked his way into the former king of Ketsueki's heart and was named his heir.

But Saki ruled the land with a cold, iron fist. He was known for torturing people even suspected of treason until they begged for the mercy of death. He also taxed the people mercilessly until they couldn't buy food, and if they didn't pay their taxes they too were executed. His reign lasted 15 years. It came to an end thanks to a middle-aged toy maker named Dominus Kame.

Dominus was the brave soul who united others in an attempt to overthrow the king. He and his rebellion created a tunnel under the castle and destroyed it from within. As his rebellion fought the king's army, Dominus took on Oroku Saki himself. The battle was won when the mutant turtle beheaded the Shredder with his sword.

For his bravery, leadership and victory Dominus was crowned king and his sons were now the princes. At either side of the dining hall were two long dining tables with royals on one side and dukes and duchesses on the other. Suddenly the room silenced as drums thundered into the room, signalling that the show was about to start.

Then five women stepped into the room and stepped up into the windows of the small wooden castle. They all wore white silk gowns and sliver masks over their eyes. Each one was hold one different coloured rose. Then five other women stepped in and lined up in front of the castle, parallel from a woman in white.

But unlike the beautiful ladies in white, these women wore Gothic black gowns and masks and held fake blades the same colour of the rose they were parallel from. After them 10 men walked into the room and lined up in front of the king. The men were dressed in fake gold armour, gold masks and each held fake swords.

"I don't understand this play at all." The queen of Vuelie sighed as the ten men bowed respectively to the old king before turning around to face the women in the castle. Next to her, the Emperor of the Cloud Empire, Hamato Yoshi, chuckled.

"The ladies in the castle represent the good in people: red for Passion, yellow for Joy, green for Harmony, blue for Purity and pink for Hope." The emperor explained.

"And what of the women in black?" The queen asked.

"Those women represent everything wrong and evil in people: Hate, Sorrow, Discord, Corruption and Defeat. They are keeping the women in white prisoners in the castle, depriving the world of their goodness."

"What about the men?"

"They represent all the qualities in a king: Loyalty, Honest, Courage, Patience, Leadership, Strength, Intelligence, Power, Compassion and Confidence."

"Are the king's sons among them?" She asked, completely missing Yoshi's scowl.

"I'd imagine so." He grumbled. Suddenly a giant, hulking mutant turtle stood up. "As Sir Strength, I demand you release your prisoners." He ordered the women in black.

"As Lady Hate I laugh at your desires." The lady parallel from Passion grinned.

"I ask you one last time, release these fair damsels that you keep so cruelly." 'Sir Strength' said.

"Never."

"Then you leave us no choice but to attack and breach your defences."

"No knight shall ever breach my defences." She laughed.  With that the men charged at the castle. While half of the men 'fought' the women in black the other half climbed up to the women in white and took the their hands. 'Sir Courage' looked up and his heart skipped a beat when luminous green met shining sapphire.

"Lady Purity, you are my prisoner now." He whispered to her and she just smiled as he helped her climb out of the window and lead her to the empty dining hall floor. They were soon joined by the other ladies and their male partners. As they danced to the soft music the green eyed turtle couldn't take his eyes away from the beautiful blue eyed turtle before him.

But it didn't last forever. The dance soon ended and the dancers turned to the king with a bow as the audience applauded them. The king then sent the guests to their rooms to prepare for the night party. 'Sir Courage' watched as the female turtle disappeared into the crowd...

* * *

 

When he returned to his room, 'Sir Courage, removed his mask to reveal himself to be Prince Raphael, or just Raphael by his close friends.

Raph was an 18 year old, Kelly green mutant turtle with a goo green eye colour and was pure muscle from head to toe. There were scratches and chips on his shell like a lightening bolt shaped crack on the right corner of his plastron. He was 'ruggedly handsome' as turtles go.

Suddenly his older brother Prince Slash stormed into his room with a smirk on his face. Slash was a 21 year old, giant, hulking mutant turtle with teal green skin, jade eyes and a spiked shell. He was also heir to the throne.

"Happy birthday, little brother. I got you a present." He chuckled and handed he a red box with a white bow. However, the second Raph opened it he from a face full a glittery hearts. Raph turned to his brother, ready to kill.

"Easy Raph, it's a joke. Get cleaned up or you'll miss your own party." He laughed before running out the room...

* * *

 

Night soon fell and the royals, dukes and duchesses were gathered in the ballroom. King Dominus was sat in his throne with his sons on either side of him. One of the servants was announcing the royals that came up them to give Raphael his birthday present.

"King Jackson and Queen Elsa of Vuelie." The announcer's voice bellowed through the crowd.

A human man white pure white hair and dressed in blue robes and a female snow leopard in a light blue dress approached and bowed before placing their gift with the countless others.

"Emperor Yoshi, Princess Karai and Princess Leona of the Cloud Empire."

Hamato Yoshi and his daughters bowed respectively to the king and his sons. Hamato Yoshi was a 45 year old mutant rat with black, brown and white fur, a droopy white beard, red eyes, whiskers, a pink tail and a pink nose. He wore a red kimono and a walking stick made out of green crystal.

His eldest daughter, Princess Karai, was a 18 year old human/snake mutant hybrid, and was quite slender. She had short, dark black hair with a large portion of it dyed blond in the back, jade green snake eyes, small fangs and forked tongue. She wore bright red eye liner over the tips of her eyebrows and red lipstick.

She wore a black ball gown with a single shoulder strap and blood red silk around her neckline. But it was Yoshi's youngest daughter who caught Raphael's eye. Princess Leona. Leona was 16 year old turtle with a lean and well toned build and beautiful leaf green skin. She wore a strapless ice blue dress with a white silk ribbon around her waist and soft blue eye shadow.

But what amazed Raph was her eyes. There sparkled like a thousand sapphires yet mysterious as a vast, blue ocean. These were the eyes Raphael had fallen in love with...


	4. Blooming Love

After the introductions everyone started dancing and enjoying the music and food as the party ran without a problem. Raph desperately pushed through the crowd, searching for the one his heart desired. Princess Leona of the Cloud Empire. He then saw her sat at a table with her father and lady-in-waiting April O'Neil.

They noticed him approaching and Yoshi glared at him. The young prince bowed before the princess and took her hand.

"Princess Leona, would ya honour me by joinin' me for a dance?" He asked a loving smile.

"The honour would be mine your grace." Leona smiled in a voice of sweet silk as she stood up and they walked into the centre of the ballroom. Everyone watched as they glided across the floor. The two turtles were joined by other dancing couples soon after. As the party continued Raph and Leona snuck out the ballroom.

But unbeknown to them Yoshi saw them and motioned for his most loyal soldier to follow them...

* * *

 

Raphael lead Leona into the dark, empty library not far from the ballroom. He lit three bright candles nearby and the two sat at one of the tables. The candles gave off a warm dim glow.

"Your library is much bigger than the one of my home." She said, looking around the mountains of books.

"Yeah, it's tha biggest one I've ever seen." Raph chuckled nervously.

"I don't understand, are you not a prince of Ketsueki?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, not always." He admitted. "My dad was given the crown after he killed 'The Shredder."

"He was my uncle." She suddenly said.

"H-He was!?"

"Not by blood. My Grandfather, Hamato Yuuta, adopt Oroku Saki after he killed his father, Oroku Keiji for treason. He took pity on his now orphaned infant and raised him as his son and a prince of the Cloud Empire." Leona explained.

"Did you know him well?"

"No. When I was an infant Saki was crowned king of Ketsueki. All I know about him is that he and my father fought over my mother before her death." Leona sighed.

"I'm very sorry ta hear that, it must have been hard on ya." Raph said as he gently took her hand.

"I was only 2 weeks old when she died so I didn't really know her that well. Neither did Karai, she was only a year old." Leona sighed. But then she gave a soft chuckle. "My father always wanted a son. Our family doctors assured my parents that I would be a boy. My father was going to name me Leonardo and he had everything prepared for the birth of a male heir."

"I can't imagine his face when ya came out a girl."

"Yes, he was very disappointed, especially when his wife died. Not only had lost the love of his life but now he couldn't have a son. He blames me for my mother's death and hates that I wasn't a boy." Leona sighed.

"It shouldn't matter if yer a boy or a girl, yer father should love ya unconditionally." Raph growled.

"You don't understand. Princes can continue the royal line and secure the kingdom while princesses, such as myself, are used as a bargaining chip with other kingdoms, normally through marriage. A woman's destiny is control and determined by her father and her husband. Even my sister will only rule as her husband's wife, not empress." She explained with a sad look in her eyes.

Raph gave her hand a light squeeze.

"If I ever had a daughter, or any kids, I would let them choose their own path." He declared and this rose a laugh from Leona.

"Well then you'd be the first royal. By then again I guess you and your future children will have the choice." She pointed out.

"What do ya mean?"

"Well, you're not next in line for the throne, your brother is. So you don't have to deal with the pressure of ruling a kingdom." She sighed. Suddenly Raph gently lifted her head to face him, his face close to her's.

"Leona, I-"

"Please, call me Leo."

"Then call me Raph. Leo, I would never do anything ta harm ya; if it were up ta me I would take ya ta paradise." Raph stated boldly.

"And I would never hurt you Raph, so... let's... stop..." She faintly whispered as Raph was slowly closing the gap between them. The second before their lips touched however, the library doors suddenly swung open and the two quickly pulled away to see who it was. It was Yoshi's most loyal soldier and Leo's personal bodyguard, Miyamoto Usagi.

Usagi was a 28 year old white, anthropomorphic rabbit, with an old scar on his left cheek. His ears were tied back with blue material in the shape of the traditional samurai topknot. He wore a blue kimono and had the embroidered crest of the Cloud Empire on his chest. The same sign was also carved from wood and attached to his sash.

His hakama were navy blue. He also wore white socks with waraji straw sandals. He carried two swords, a traditional katana and wakizashi.

"Oh, Usagi! What brings you here?" Leo asked with a slight nervous energy in her voice as Usagi gave her a respectful bow.

"My lady, the Emperor sent me to make sure that you are well." He replied, not even acknowledging Raph's presence in the room.

"Thank you Usgai." Leo smiled before turning to Raph with a sad smile. "I'm sorry for this but it's late and I will retire for the evening. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening Raph, it was a pleasure." She said. Raph smiled before taking her hand and planting a soft kiss on it.

"The pleasure was all mine, me lady. Good evenin' Princess Leo." He said at her before let go of his hand and left the library with Usagi following her; but not both sending Raphael a threatening glare and slammed the door shut. Leaving Raph alone in the giant library with a smile on his face...

* * *

 

After the party had ended and all the guests retired to their rooms Raph sat alone in his room thinking about Leona. Suddenly the door swung open and his older brother Slash waltzed in, slightly drunk.

"Hey there lover boy." He slurred with a laugh.

"What are ya talkin about now?" He growled.

"Duh! Leona! I've seen the way you look at her, Dad's seen it to."

"And what does he say?"

"He's happy that ya've found something to love. But he sad be careful, we're on very thin ice with the Cloud Empire right now." Slash warned before giving Raph a folded up piece of paper with a small smirk. "I managed to get you this, don't lose it." He said before leaving. Raphael unfolded the piece of paper and smiled softly.

It was a painting of Princess Leona...

* * *

Leona sighed happily as she slumped into a chair in her first room. She had changed into a silk nightgown and was writing in her diary when her lady-in-waiting, April O'Neil, stepped in.

"My lady, the Emperor is here to see you." She said. Leo took a deep breath before standing up and tiring around just as her at her stepped in.

"Father." She eth a respectful bow.

"Leave us." He said firmly and April quickly walked out the room, closing the door as she went. The two mutants stood in silence before the rat spoke.

"You are never to speak to Raphael again unless I am present. Is that clear?" He ordered, still not looking at his daughter. She didn't answer. Yoshi gripped his cane tightly as he turned to his daughter with a terrifying glare.

"Leona, I forbid it!"

"Oh stop it Father, You will give yourself a nosebleed." She sarcastically replied. She gasped in sudden fright as her father roughly grabbed her face and forced her to look at him, his eyes full of rage.

"This is not a game child! Have forgotten what his father did to our family, to my brother?! They ripped off his head and stole his crown like the thieving bastards they are! There is not an ounce of royal blood in their veins! They're all just a family of traitorous bastards!"

"Do not speak of Raphael like that! Shredder was a deranged, bloodlust monster!" She cried out in everything sudden was silenced by the sound of a sharp crack. Yoshi had just slapped his daughter in the face, hard.

"Know your place girl. When I tell you to do something you do it, is that clear?!" He bellowed in fury, daring her to defy him again.

"Y-Yes father." She muttered as she held her now cut lip.

"No. Until you win back my respect you will address me as 'Sire' or 'Your Majesty', is that clear?"

"Yes your majesty." She growled through clenching teeth. With that Hamato Yoshi left his daughter's room and slumped to the floor, shaking slightly. She quickly pulled out a piece of paper. When he kissed her hand the library he also passed her a note.

**Meet me at the palace gates after breakfast, don't wear royal clothes.**

**-Raphael**

She quickly put the note away. Tears started to gather in her eyes as she placed a shaky hand against her bleeding lip...


	5. Day Out

As the morning sun poured in through Raph's slightly parted curtains the young prince was happy to get up early for the first time in his life. He quickly dashed to his closet and dressed in his most common clothes from back when was a still a commoner. A loose fitting deep red shirt with black cloth pants and dark brown leather boots.

He left his crown behind, not that he wore it that much anyway. After getting dressed he quickly ran to the kitchen. He was greeted by the cooks and servants as he made his way to the head chef and one of his closest friend, Michelangelo or just Mikey for short. He was physically the smallest of all of Raphael's friends and he as the least mature.

Mikey was easily distracted and enthusiastic about... well, pretty much everything. He was also extremely creative. He had a thousand ideas and every now and then one of them will be brilliant. This combination of creativity and lack of focus gave him a kind of unique 'flow' that the others couldn't match. He was a social mutant turtle with a light green, pudgy body, innocent baby blue eyes and freckles.

"What up bra?" He cheered when he saw Raph.

"Hey Mikey, listen, I need something for a picnic. It's for me and Leo." Raph quickly said.

"Who's Leo?" The younger turtle asked innocently and Raph groaned.

"Princess Leona of the Cloud Empire." He replied.

"Dude! I hear she's totally gorgeous and really sweet, good going bro." Mikey laughed as he went to grab a picnic basket from the back. He growled with a sudden, unexpected protectiveness of Leo. Just then Mikey came back with a full basket and a picnic blanket over it.

"I've put in some fresh spring rolls, strawberry mango mesclun salad, red wine and glasses, pesto pasta caprese salad, mendocino chicken salad, lemon brownies and chocolate truffle cookies. Also, since she's from the Cloud Empire, I put some sushi and miso soup in there." Mikey grinned.

"Thanks Mikey, I'll see ya later."...

* * *

 

Leona yawned as she sat up and stretched. She looked to her window and saw April O'Neil pulling the curtains open. The princess smiled at her lady-in-waiting/best friend. She had told the human about her plans to meet with Raphael. She trusted April with her life.

"Good morning Leo." She smiled as the princess stood up. "I have the clothes you requested." She added and helped the turtle get dressed.

Leo smiled as she looked herself over in a mirror. The dress was a nice, common, dark blue dirndl, but with a longer skirt than that of a normal dirndl. The dress consisted of a black corset top laced with a blue ribbon. She had removed all her makeup and jewellery as to not arouse suspicion and April handed her a white milk maid's hat.

"I can't thank you enough for this April, I know you're scared of my father finding out." She soothed as she pulled her best friend into a hug to ease the human's terror.

"J-Just please come back before he finds out." She pleaded and Leo gave her a small smile before leaving...

* * *

"Whoa, ya cleaned nicely." Raph grinned when he saw the princess in disguise. He was holding the picnic basket in one hand and a soft, newly bloomed white rose in the other. She smiled back and they started walking towards the village.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." She said and he suddenly handed her the rose. "Oh thank you Raph." She blushed as she gave the rose a little sniff.

"Yeah, well, I figure ya'd like it." He replied, slightly nervous.

"So, what do you do for fun around here?" The princess asked and he grinned before taking her arm and leading her into town...

* * *

By the time they had entered the village Leona could hardly contain her excitement. People crowded the streets, talking, shopping, hanging out their laundry and busily doing any other chores and errands. She could smell cakes and bread baking. Up ahead, he saw beautiful fabrics and baskets hanging in market stalls.

Small flags with the Ketsueki hung across the bustling streets. Everywhere Leona looked, she saw the bustle of life and laughter among the people. While she had seen many towns and villages in her own kingdom, this place seemed much more festive. It was absolutely enchanting. She hurried forward, wanting to absorb it all.

As she took another step forward, she suddenly jumped back to avoid getting run over by a cart, bumping into a woman carrying some bread and startled some geese as she scampered away from the woman. Raphael was instantly at her side, with a panicked look on his face. Leona laughed a little before she spotted a group of little girls, who were doing each other's hair with bows and braids.

Thinking it was fun, she went over to join in their little game. They let her in and soon they were all laughed and giggled as they quickly set to work brushing, combing, and braiding… and braiding… and braiding… and braiding. Raphael smiled warmly as he leaned against a wall and watched Leo play with the  
girls...

* * *

Leona wanted to see everything, try every piece of food and even try on some different clothes. Every time she stopped at one vendor stall, she would spot something else nearby and pull Raphael after her as she went over to explore. Eventually, he stopped her frantic excitement by stating they needed to each lunch.

While he and the princess waited in line, some musicians passed by playing their instruments, distracting her. When Raph finished paying for the food, he turned to see Leo happily dancing to the music on the kingdom's emblem that had been paved into the street. She brought many other townspeople into the dance with him, young and old.

She beckoned to Raphael. While he didn't like to dance, especially in public, he'd make an exception for her. Once the dance was over, they ate lunch and went to get some dessert pastries to try. Leona had never tasted anything so delicious in her life, the sweet sugar melting on her tongue as she ate about half of them.

Raph suddenly pulled her into an alley nearby as a patrol passed by. Stopping a flag boy nearby, he purchased a flag for the princess. She grinned and thanked the prince for the gift as she held it up to compare the her flag to the ones hanging above the streets. Spotting some chalk nearby, she asked permission from the people who owned it if she could use it.

They agreed, stating that today, on the prince's birthday, they shared everything with everyone. Grinning, Leo grabbed some chalk and took it to the stone ground. She started to draw and when she was finished, she had drawn a stunning night sky with a beautiful moon...

* * *

After, they stopped at a bookstore. While Leo had hundred of books in her life she wanted to see if Ketsueki had anything better. She eagerly pulled one off the shelf and began reading, learning and experiencing new things as she hopped from book to book, wanting to learn it all. Raphael was next to her the whole time, pulling books from the shelves, gathering them on the floor and sitting beside her as he tried to take it all in.

Once he managed to pull her away from the bookstore, Raph saw that it was almost sunset but he wasn't done yet. He guided her into a gondola near the docks. As he pushed away from the docks, Leona's curiosity grew.

"Where are we going?" The blue eyed turtle asked as she looked to the prince.

"Well, there's one last thing I want ta show ya and I figured that ya should have a decent seat." He grinned. She smiled in confusion but soon saw what the green eyes turtle meant. He had rowed them out to the middle of the water surrounding the kingdom. It was the perfect view to watch the sunset over the land.

"And now, we sit and wait." He hummed as he laid the paddle down.

"Hmm." She sighed worriedly.

"Ya okay?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm terrified." She confessed, staring at the water.

"Why?"

"If my father found out about me spending time with you, I'll be punished." She said as she let out a shaky breath. "And I'm worried about April, if he found out she helped me he could go as far as to charge her with treason; I promised her everything would be alright, but what if it isn't?"

"It will be." He replied with a smile.

"How do you know?"

"Because I'll protect ya, if ya ever need anything just say it and I'll come runnin'." He replied and gently placed his hand on top of her's. She smiled back at him before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek...

* * *

 

**_ READ AND COMMENT FOR UPDATES! _ **


End file.
